Doomsday
Doomsday is a supervillain from DC Comics. He appeared in the 69th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Hulk VS Doomsday, where he fought against The Hulk from Marvel Comics. History Originally known as "The Ultimate", Doomsday was born in prehistoric times on Krypton, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race gained dominance. In a cruel experiment involving evolution, intended to create the perfect living being, the alien scientist Bertron released a humanoid infant onto the surface of the planet, where he was promptly killed by the harsh environment. The baby's remains were collected and used to clone a stronger version over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in his genes, driving the creature to hate all life. The Ultimate escaped Krypton via a ship that regularly arrived to deliver supplies to Bertron (who had wanted little contact with the planet's natives) and went on a killing spree across several planets. Later known as the "Doomsday," he mysteriously bashed his way out of a metallic holding cell miles underground, dug his way up, and began senselessly killing and destroying everything he saw. Doomsday landed on Earth to kill everyone in Metropolis and in the process, killed one of the most iconic heroes of all time, Superman in an intense battle to the death. Death Battle Info Background * Classified "The Ultimate Lifeform" * Height: 8'10''/269 cm * Weight: 914 lbs/415 kg * Created through rapidly-accelerated evolution * Once temporarily gained sentience * Huggability level: Cactus Powers & Abilities * Immense strength * Superhuman durability * Rapid healing factor * Quickly adapts to his foe's attacks * If killed, will revive immune to cause of death. Feats * Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams * Battled Gogs nonstop for 100 nonstop years * Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion * Defeated the Justice League * Can tunnel through the center of the Earth * Defeated the Green Lanterns and Darkseid * "Killed" Superman. Death Battle Quotes * DOOM! * DIE!!!! * ARRGHH!!!! DIE!!! Gallery File:Doomsday_(Superman-_Doomsday).png|Doomsday as he appears in Superman: Doomsday File:Doomsday_(DCAU).jpeg|Doomsday as he appears in the DC Animated Universe File:Doomsday_(BvS-_DoJ).jpeg|Doomsday as he appears in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice File:Doomsday_(DCUO).jpeg|Doomsday as he appears in DC Universe Online File:Doomsday_(Smallville).png|Doomsday as he appears in Smallville DC Comics - Doomsday smashes Superman as seen in New 52.png|Doomsday smashes Superman as seen in New 52 Superman-vs-Doomsday-600x702.jpg|Doomsday facing his opponent Superman to a fatal battle DC Comics - Doomsday's first apperance as seen on Superman The Man of Steel.png|Doomsday's first apperance as seen on Superman The Man of Steel Doomsday (Superman/Batman: Apocalypse).jpeg|Doomsday as he appears in Superman/Batman Apocalypse Doomsday_006.jpg Bertron.png|Bertron, the creator of Doomsday Trivia *Doomsday is the fourth villain from DC Comics to enter DEATH BATTLE with the first 3 being Deathstroke, Lex Luthor and The Joker. **He is the second villain from DC Comics to win a DEATH BATTLE, the first being The Joker. **He is the second antagonist to kill the protagonist, after The Joker, and also the first villain to kill the hero. *Doomsday's model comes from the 2013 fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Doomsday is the third DC combatant to defeat a Marvel combatant. The first being Batman and the second being The Flash. *Doomsday is the fifth combatant to roar in victory. The first being Blastoise, Godzilla, Goliath and Donkey Kong. Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed